Bruised Rose
by heavenoverhell
Summary: "It was through beacon that they fell in love. It was through the battles, the tears, the struggles, and the happiness that the fires of love burned. To Ruby and Weiss, nothing could be as perfect as they were. But as with all things in this cursed world, reality would come crashing down upon them." White Rose, Warnings on inside of story.


**Hey how you guys doing? So this is my first RWBY fic here on fanfiction and just going to give a few warning about the story before you read.**

 **Use of alcohol, descriptive abuse, brief mention of non con**

 **If these things bother you, please leave now and if not then, well I guess enjoy the fic. Try to leave a review if you can.**

It was through Beacon that they fell in love. It was through the battles, the tears, the struggles, and the happiness that the fires of love burned. To Ruby and Weiss, nothing could be as perfect as they were. Their knew each other inside and out. They provided support to each other when the world would have torn them apart. It was that love which first gave them hope, the will to face the world.

But as with all things in this cursed world, reality would come crashing down upon them.

* * *

It was only a few weeks after her father's assassination that Weiss fall began. She only had a few days of mourning before she was thrown into running her father's company. She wasn't surprised by the work because after all, she spent most of her life preparing to take over the company. What she wasn't expecting was the response she earned by taking over. To her father's advisers, she was a little girl who knew nothing about running a business. The media accused her of being a heartless woman for not even giving her father a week to be dead before taking over as the CEO of the SDC. The fanus, no matter how hard she tried,hated her for simply bearing the Schnee before did she feel so much hate, so much stress in such a short time period. So she resorted to perhaps the easiest thing she could get her hands on.

Alcohol.

At first it was a small glass of wine every other day. But as time passed and the stress continued to rise, so did her drinking increase. It became glass a day and simply grew till it ended with her drinking herself to sleep. The ever caring Ruby knew that the path that Weiss was on needed to be stopped. She attempted to divert Weiss's Self-destructive path hoping to prevent the loss of the woman she fell in love with.

But as with all things in life, love can only do so much.

* * *

It was during an argument with Ruby that Weiss began to realized what she was becoming. The argument was one they been having more often than not. Ruby, in her ever-loving nature, was attempting to get Weiss to quit drinking and Weiss defending her right to drink. Though the biggest difference between this argument and the ones before was the fact she was already intoxicated. It wasn't enough that she was unaware of herself but it was enough for her judgement to be impaired. It was no surprise when her anger started to mount. Slowly but surely, their argument grew in intensity and as it grew, so did Weiss anger till she snapped.

Ruby was in mid shout when the open hand crossed her face. Time seemed to slow to a standstill as Weiss watched in horror as her own hand strike Ruby's face. Time remained frozen as both tried to comprehend what happened. For Ruby, it was the shock of her being slapped by the women she loved. For Weiss, it was the sense of nausea that came with realizing what she just did. So Weiss reacted in the only way she knew. She ran. Her alcohol fueled mind couldn't comprehend anything else but the need to escape, to hide from her actions. Though she didn't get to far before the red reaper tackled her into a hug.

At first Weiss struggled to get away from her lover, but Ruby refused to release the ice queen. Where Weiss could be cold and harsh, Ruby was compassionate and understanding. She could see how Weiss was struggling to handle the stress that came with Schnee business and lashed out in her drunk induced anger. Weiss continued her struggles to get away and pleaded with Ruby to let her go. Yet Ruby refused to abandon Weiss but rather tightened her hold on Weiss whispering words of understanding and forgiveness. After a while, Weiss surrendered at her attempts to escape and returned Ruby's embrace begging for forgiveness. Weiss swore to never again hurt Ruby between her sobs and tears.

But as with all promises, just because a promise is made doesn't mean it will be kept.

* * *

Ruby fell to the ground from the slap. A second later, her head was jerked backed by the hair as Weiss yelled into her face, her breath smelling of alcohol. Many others would be mad, desiring to have some form of revenge. Yet, Ruby could only feel guilt and remorse in her heart. After all it was she who forgot their six-year anniversary. It was she who ruined Weiss's attempt at a romantic night.

All day long Weiss prepared a romantic night for them to enjoy together. An attempt to repair the tear in their relationship. So what did Ruby Rose do to warrant the abuse? She decides to spend the night at Yang's house leaving Weiss with only text from her scroll. Weiss felt as if her attempt was worth nothing to Ruby. Weiss, after so many weeks of not drinking, returned to the very habit that created the rift in their relationship. To Ruby, she deserved Weiss's anger. Ruby let out a choked gasp as Weiss delivered a kick to her stomach. Tears formed in her eyes as another blow joined the first two. A kick to the leg, a punch to the back of the head, a slap to the cheek, each blow producing tears and screams. After a time Ruby could no longer discern the difference between the strikes raining upon her at once, the blows stopped. The same ice-cold hand that struck her now gently tilted Ruby's head upwards till she could look Weiss in the eyes. Looking into her eyes, Weiss made a simple if narcissistic demand.

Apologize.

Ruby sobbed out her apologies without hesitation. It didn't matter if she wasn't the one at fault or just endured a beating from the woman she loved. All she wanted was Weiss to forgive her. Weiss looked at Ruby's bruised and tear stricken face as words of regret. With her anger mostly depleted, Weiss leaned in and placed gentle kiss upon Ruby split lip silencing her words. Ruby, unsure of what to do, hesitantly returned the sickening sweet kiss fearing that she may anger the heiress. Weiss pulled back from the still sobbing Ruby wearing small smile. She whispered simple words of love to Ruby before passing out with Ruby in her arms.

When Weiss eyes closed, Ruby's mind raced at a thousand thoughts per second. Thoughts such as to why she wasn't running away and how she wasn't blaming Weiss for her actions. Those thoughts alone was enough to terrify Ruby. Thoughts like theses were the kinds that people in an abusive relationship had. The kind that the victim continued to suffer in. For as much as Ruby loved Weiss, she wouldn't, no, couldn't live her life being abused. A silent oath was made. She wouldn't leave Weiss this time because she felt Weiss was somewhat justified in being enraged. But if Weiss abused her again, she will leave. She will turn her back on the ice queen and leave even if it broke her heart.

But the problem with doing things we don't want to do is that we always find an excuse to prolong avoid doing what needs to be done

* * *

It's been three years since that day and many things have changed. Ruby Schnee, formally Ruby Rose, was perhaps the greatest example of the changes. No longer did the hyperactive speed demon who brought smiles wherever she was exist. In her place stood the submissive housewife that maltreatment created. sometimes the old Ruby Rose would show during hunts but rarely did she go on the hunts anymore. Many presume it was because Ruby finally started to mature, finally slowing down now that she was married. Oh if only they knew the truth. If Yang knew the horrors that were visited upon her sister, she would have killed Weiss and never Ruby out of her sight again.

At first the beatings were uncommon and only came when work was too stressful. But as time moved forward, the respites in between grew smaller and the abuse came more often. Each kick, each slap, each punch, each insult slowly destroyed the once confident woman and was replaced by one who feared angering the woman she loved. Ruby never forgot her silent oath though. She just found reasons to not leave. She would always justify Weiss actions even when there was none. If she came home angry and struck her, it was because of the stress of work. If Weiss forced herself on Ruby when she was drunk, it was the alcohol's fault. If Weiss called her stupid and worthless then she had to be stupid and worthless.

Perhaps the saddest fact about the situation was that Weiss, the very woman who loved and abused Ruby, was fully aware of her actions. She knew she was slowly destroying the women she fell in love with and was replacing it with the hollow shell that was Ruby Schnee. As disgusted with herself as she was, she wasn't willing to free Ruby from her hell. Because just like a drug, no matter how much she wanted to stop, wanted to release Ruby, she couldn't. Why was this? Was is it the fact that causing pain eased her inner demons or was it something far more sickening? Was it something so disturbed that facing it would destroy every thing that was Weiss?

No matter which it was, Weiss wasn't willing to give Ruby up, even if it was Ruby who choose to leave. Maybe if Ruby left when Weiss first allowed her inner demons out, she would have released Ruby from the hell she was in. But now, now it was different. Now if Ruby tried to leave, Weiss would break her legs. If she tried to call for help, Weiss would cut out her tongue. If Ruby tried to write a letter begging for help, Weiss would cut off her fingers. Weiss would do anything to keep Ruby from leaving her.

But perhaps this is what being in love brings. Not joys of being with the one you love. Not strength to bear the harshest things this world could throw at them. No, it is the pain that only love can bring. The despair of knowing that there will never be a happy ending.


End file.
